Requests
by Robaezica W
Summary: Because there are some things the gladers need to survive, or just have a decent time. One-shot. Before Thomas.


**Don't happen to own**

**This book the Maze Runner oh no**

**Disclaimer oh yeah**

Minho was so done.

The stink of 30 boys who couldn't take showers was getting to him. It was probably getting to everybody. Even the stinkiest boy probably couldn't stand the stench of the armpits that were drenched in sweat everyday.

And that's why Minho found himself scribbling on a piece of paper. _Deodorant. And soap. _

"Minho?"  
The boy turned around to see Alby standing there, a confused look on his face. "Shouldn't you be somewhere helping with the maze problem?" Alby asked. Minho wrinkled his nose.

"I'm pretty sure this is more important than the maze problem," Minho bit back. Alby came closer to look at the paper. When he saw it, he nodded.

"You're right," he said. Then he left.

When the deodorant came in, everyone threw a party.

Newt's hands were filthy.

Dirt was lodged under his fingernails, which was not a very attractive look for him, and his fingers would probably yell at him if they could talk. The mental image of that was enough to make Newt cringe.

One of the gladers had claimed to have seen diamond under the dirt. It would be great if there was diamond. As one of the hardest solids in the world, it would come in handy. They could make some wonderful weapons out of it.

Finally, Newt stood up. "Shuck it!" he yelled, before stomping off to get some paper. A newbie was due soon so he could make the best of it.

_A shovel. _Newt wrote. _A big one too. _

That should do it, he thought. Now to wait.

Everyone was confused when the shovel came in, everyone except Newt. He just grabbed it and went to work.

There wasn't any diamond under the dirt.

Frypan was tired of cooking the same thing.

He wanted to cook some Chinese food, but he couldn't do that, because whenever he requested it, he just got chopsticks. Maybe this was the creator's idea of a joke.

He also wanted to cook some Mexican food. And Italian food sounded good too. But when he requested both of these, all he got was a sombrero and a boot.

The creators were jerks.

The next request he made was to get a frying pan. Frying pans were very useful, he could start a fire and cook some good meat.  
The problem was that one shank decided to make a crack about "Frypan using a Fry-Pan!" Soon, everyone was talking about Frypan the Fry-Pan user.

Frypan was ashamed to admit it, but he was kind of glad that kid got stung.

Gally was bored to death.

He wasn't very liked so hanging out with friends was a no. And the friends he did have were cruel, disgusting, mindless or all of the above.

His job was too easy. And whenever he asked for something to do, everyone just told him to ask someone else.

Gally got so desperate that he actually asked the creators for something. The note he wrote was simple, _Entertainment. _

Saying he was surprised when the flute and drum came in was an understatement.

"Who ordered these?" Was the first thing Alby asked when he saw the flute and drums. Gally was kind of ashamed to raise his hand and grab the instruments. He was bored, and instruments were a form of entertainment.

Gally had to admit, playing the flute was fun. He managed to teach himself and got pretty good by the time the next shank came in.

He wasn't very fond of the drums though. So he gave them to Minho, who gave the to Newt, who gave them to George, who gave them to Archy, who gave them to Hip, who gave them to Chuck, who tormented the entire Glade until Alby finally took the drums and tore them up to build more things.

At least Gally got to keep his flute.

Alby wanted a whistle.

He was basically the commander anyway, everyone seemed to take orders from him, well, everyone except Minho. And commanders had whistles, right? So having a whistle would be cool.

Alby also hated yelling over everyone. It got tiring. His throat got really sore after a while. And sore throats were things Alby could live without.

So he made the request. _A whistle. _

He was not very fond of the pink princess whistle that came in.

No one dared laughed out loud, but Alby knew that they were all mentally laughing. He sure hoped that he wasn't red.

Turned out that the whistle was actually really helpful. He could easily call everyone together. Soon he had signals, one whistle meant for the leaders to gather, two whistles meant for everyone to gather, three meant for everyone to separate, four meant that everyone should attack and five meant that everyone was being attack.

He was super angry when Chuck accidently stepped on it.

Chuck was the king of requests.

There was the time he requested a stuffed animal (he still slept with the zebra with the big eyes) and the time he asked for a fluffy blanket. Alby let him request stuff because it never did any damage to the glade or gladers.

But then he asked for the guitar.

Chuck really enjoyed the drums, so he thought, 'Maybe I could go into the music business!' He could imagine it: everyone would be lining up just to hear him play. He would rock the whole glade! Everyone would love him! He would be the musical emperor!

When the guitar actually came in, his dreams quickly faded. Alby, who learned from his mistakes, took away the guitar as soon as he saw it. Chuck was pretty disappointed. There went his musical career.

The next thing Chuck requested was a phone. Of course, there probably wasn't any cell service at the glade, but the most important thing was the games.

The creators probably thought giving him a toy phone was funny.

Thankfully Alby let Chuck keep it. But Chuck still managed to torment everyone with it. Listening to a plastic object say, "Hola!" "backpack, backpack!" and the ever famous "swiper no swiping!" was not fun for the gladers.  
Chuck almost cried when Alby ripped it apart with his own bare hands.


End file.
